Lisa Raccoon
Lisa Raccoon is Bentley Raccoon's older sister, possibly around 18-19 years of age. She is a fashionable, very beautiful and modern teenage girl, with a love of sports and adventure. She first appears in season 4, and is voiced by (and named after) singer Lisa Lougheed. Personality When Lisa's family first moved into the Evergreen Forest in season 5, she initially was very uncomfortable and regretful, missing her old friends and surroundings. Slowly, and with the help of her family and the other raccoons, she begins to warm up to the Evergreen Forest. Lisa is very good with basketball and loves being on the go. She gets along well with Bert Raccoon, but only sees him as a good friend. She is very protective of her younger brother Bentley. Appearances *Stop the Clock! (mentioned) *Spring Fever! *Moving In! *Easy Money! *Join the Club! *The Evergreen Election! (silent cameo) *The One That Got Away! *Go for Gold! Relationships Bert Raccoon Bert was instantly smitten with her when they first met. Lisa didn't return his affections, as she felt they didn't know enough about each other, and for the rest of the series they were just friends. Bentley Raccoon Bentley is Lisa's little brother. Generally Lisa seems annoyed by his immaturity, but they do love each other and she is willing to stick her neck out for him when he's in trouble. Ralph Raccoon Ralph is Lisa's uncle. Melissa Raccoon Melissa is Lisa's pretty aunt. George Raccoon George is Lisa's father. Lisa blames the family moving to the forest away from their previous home on George losing his job but she apologises when she arrives (much to his surprise) at the Chef Surprise taping. Nicole Raccoon Nicole is Lisa's lovely mother. Cyril Sneer Lisa's relationship with Cyril is probably better than the other raccoons have with him. Her most meaningful interaction with Cyril was when he convinces her she was right to give up smoking even though it cost her a friend. After that, she decided that, despite what other residents of the forest said, he was OK in her book. Given the nature of her dialogue, it's likely she had heard a lot about him before meeting him for the first time, and was surprised as how kind he was to her. Donna Donna is Lisa's best friend from the city who smokes.﻿ Donna liked Lisa when Lisa acted like she thought Donna wanted her to (for example, smoking and making fun of certain things.) After Lisa quit smoking, Donna decided that Lisa wouldn't fit in with the city crowd and dumped her as a friend, which devastated Lisa. Voice * Lisa Lougheed (1989-1991) * Violette Chaveau (French version) Gallery MovingIn.jpg|Lisa with her family JoinTheClub.jpg|Lisa being pressured to take on smoking Lisa plush.png|Lisa Raccoon plush Lisa Raccoon Model Sheet.jpg|Lisa Raccoon model sheet 32fj.jpg Lisa on Valentine's Day.jpg|Lisa on Valentine's Day Lisa on train.jpg|Lisa on train Lisa in crowd.jpg|Lisa in crowd Lisa at bar.jpg|Lisa at bar lisasouthernnights.png|"Oh, Rip, your eyes are like the southern nights!" (giggle) lisacrying.png|Lisa crying Bert and Lisa 2.jpg|Meeting Bert Bert and Lisa 8.jpg|Lisa and Bert at the museum Bert and Lisa 10.jpg|Lisa having a quick chat with Bert Bert and Lisa 11.jpg|Bert and Lisa at the Blue Spruce Cafe bar Bert and Lisa 12.jpg|They're none too amused... Bert and Lisa 3.jpg|Lisa as only Bert can fantasize her... Everything's Wrong!.jpg|Lisa has an outburst at the table Friendly Basketball Competition.jpg|Lisa has a little friendly basketball competition with Bert I'm Sorry.jpg|Lisa makes up with her father Lisa 3.jpg|Surprised Lisa Lisa 4.jpg|Feeling depressed Lisa 5.jpg|Two points! Lisa 6.jpg|Chatting away on the phone Lisa 7.jpg|Lisa is angry Lisa 10.jpg|Lisa riding her bike Lisa 11.jpg|Lisa admires the medal Bert gave her Memories of Old Days.jpg|Reminiscing about her past... Mr. Tobacco.jpg|Lisa encounters the personification of tobacco addiction You Shall NEVER Quit....jpg|TOBACCO... RodSteal.jpg|Bert, Lisa and Rod Steel Category:Characters of The Raccoons Category:Recurring characters Category:Females Category:Main characters Category:Heros